Przygody brygadjera Gerarda/5
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: V (jak brygadier usiekł „Braci z Ajaccio“) Stary brygadjer siedział w kawiarni i opowiadał swoim przyjaciołom: — Ile razy tylko Napoleon potrzebował jakiejś pomocnej ręki, wyświadczał mi zawsze ten zaszczyt, iż przypominał sobie nazwisko Stefana Gerarda, aczkolwiek pamięć opuszczała go niekiedy, gdy chodziło o wynagrodzenie oddanych mu usług. W każdym razie na moją karjerę skarżyć się nie mogę, mając lat dwadzieścia osiem, byłem przecież już pułkownikiem, a w trzydziestym pierwszym komendantem brygady. Tak, kto wie, czy nie otrzymałbym buławy marszałkowskiej, gdyby wojna była potrwała jeszcze kilka lat, a potem krok do tronu nie byłby już tak wielkim. Czyż Murat nie zamienił swej czapy huzarskiej na koronę? Ale bitwa pod Waterloo położyła kres tym wszystkim marzeniom. Niejednemu godnemu nazwisku nie było dane być zapisanem na kartach historji, ale ludzie, którzy walczyli w wielkich wojnach za czasów cesarstwa, znają je dobrze. Dzisiaj, panowie, posłuchajcie o szczególnem zdarzeniu, o przygodzie, której zawdzięczam moje szybkie pójście wgórę, a która stała się powodem mych poufnych stosunków z cesarzem. Ale przedtem jeszcze jedno słowo upomnienia! Nie zapominajcie panowie o tem, że zdarzenie to widziałem na własne oczy, słyszałem je na własne uszy, i nie starajcie się przeczyć mi, przytaczając opis jakiegoś uczonego lub człowieka pióra, który napisał książkę o historji. Wierzajcie mi, iż panowie ci wielu rzeczy nie znają, a dla świata pozostanie wogóle wiele rzeczy nieznanemi. Ja sam mógłbym wam opowiedzieć o wielu rzeczach, którymbyście się dziwili, gdybym nie musiał trzymać języka za zębami. I o tej przygodzie milczałem, dopóki żył cesarz, ponieważ mu to przyrzekłem, ale teraz nie widzę w tem nic złego, gdy opowiem o roli, która mi w tym wypadku przypadła w udziale. Podczas zawierania pokoju w Tylży, byłem tylko ubogim porucznikiem. Nie powątpiewam bynajmniej, iż moja postawa i moje eleganckie awanturki przemawiały bardzo na moją korzyść. Byłem już znany jako jeden z najdzielniejszych i najzuchwalszych oficerów w armji, tymczasem jednak nie wystarczało to jeszcze do zrobienia szybkiej karjery wobec mnóstwa dzielnych ludzi, otaczających cesarza. Przypadek w cudowny sposób przyszedł mi z pomocą. Gdy cesarz po zawarciu pokoju w r. 1807 powrócił, bywał często z cesarzową i dworem w Fontainebleau. Znajdował się wtedy u szczytu swej sławy, gdyż przez trzy szybko po sobie następujące wyprawy upokorzył Austrję, zgniótł Prusy i wyparł Moskali za Niemen. A aczkolwiek buldog z drugiej strony kanału jeszcze warczał, to przecież nie miał odwagi oddalać się zbytnio od swej budy. Tak, gdyby Francja była wtedy mogła zawrzeć ostateczny pokój, byłaby posiadała taką wielkość, jak żadne inne państwo od czasów Rzymian. Tak przynajmniej mówili niektórzy mądrzy ludzie. Co do mnie, miałem wtedy głowę zapchaną innemi rzeczami. Ludność żeńska była zachwycona, iż żołnierze po długiej nieobecności nareszcie powrócili, a mnie podczas pełnego zapału powitania także spora część tych okrzyków przypadła w udziale — możecie mi wierzyć, panowie. Nawet teraz jeszcze w sześćdziesiątym roku mego życia... ale poco tracić czas na rzeczy aż nadto dobrze wszystkim znane? Nasz pułk huzarów wraz z strzelcami gwardji stał załogą w Fontainebleau, jest to jak wiadomo mała miejscowość wśród lasu; ale roiło się tam wtedy od wielkich książąt, kurfirstów i książąt, którzy kręcili się dokoła Napoleona, aby z jego rąk otrzymać koronę. Nasz mały kapral jednak o bladej twarzy i zimnych, szarych oczach, jechał co rana milczący i zamyślony na polowanie, podczas gdy wszystkie te wielkości grupowały się dokoła niego i nadstawiały uszu, skoro tylko poruszały się usta mocarza. A gdy był właśnie w dobrym humorze, rzucał jednemu sto mil kwadratowych, który wyrwał drugiemu. Tutaj przesuwał granice królestwa aż do jakiejś rzeki, tam zmniejszał inne królestwo, zabierając mu łańcuch gór. Taki był już sposób postępowania małego kapitana artylerji, którego my na naszych pałaszach i bagnetach wynieśliśmy na tak wysokie stanowisko. Wiedział zapewne dobrze, komu zawdzięcza swą potęgę, gdyż był dla nas zawsze bardzo uprzejmy. My natomiast posiadaliśmy całą świadomość wyświadczonych mu usług i nie omieszkiwaliśmy tego okazywać w całem naszem postępowaniu. Nie zapominaliśmy ani na chwilę, że on był coprawda doskonałym wodzem, ale my byliśmy też najdzielniejszymi żołnierzami, którym mógł rozkazywać. Pewnego dnia — aby nareszcie przystąpić do rzeczy, — znajdowałem się w mojej kwaterze i grałem właśnie w karty z młodym Muratem od konnych strzelców, gdy drzwi się otworzyły, a przez nie wszedł Lasalle, nasz pułkownik. Każdemu wiadomo, co to był za djabeł w ludzkiem ciele. Niebieski mundur dziesiątego pułku tak mu był do twarzy, że my wszyscy młodsi szaleliśmy za nim, piliśmy i graliśmy o zakład, aby tylko być podobnym do niego. Zapomnieliśmy zupełnie o tem iż cesarz nie mianował go dowódzcą lekkiej kawalerji, ponieważ pił i grał w karty, ale jedynie tylko dlatego, że ze wszystkich miał najpewniejsze oko co do obliczenia siły nieprzyjaciela i jego stanowisk, ponieważ najlepiej umiał powiedzieć, kiedy był czas aby piechota ruszyła do ataku, albo też artylerja cofnęła się wstecz. Tego wszystkiego nie pojmowaliśmy dotąd, smarowaliśmy więc wąsy, brzęczeliśmy ostrogami i włóczyliśmy pałasze po bruku w tej myśli, że staniemy się podobnymi do Lassale‘a. Skoro tylko wszedł do mego pokoju, zerwaliśmy się na równe nogi, ja i Murat, on jednak postąpił ku mnie i rzekł, klepiąc mnie po ramieniu: — Mój synku, cesarz chce dziś pomówić z tobą o godzinie czwartej. Po tych słowach pokój zaczął się kręcić dokoła mnie — musiałem się chwycić stolika, aby nie paść na ziemię. — Co!!!? — zawołałem. — Cesarz? — Naturalnie! — odparł śmiejąc się z mego zdumienia. — Ależ cesarz nie zna mnie zupełnie — przeżyłem. — Poco chce się ze mną widzieć?! — Sam tego nie wiem — odparł Lassale i podkręcił wąsa. — Skoro mu potrzeba pomocy jakiegoś tęgiego zabijaki, toć chyba nie ma potrzeby uciekania się do jednego z moich ludzi, a jednak — i tu znowu poklepał mnie poufale po ramieniu — szczęście przecież raz kiedyś zawitać musi do domku porządnego człeka. I do mnie także zawitało. Czyż byłbym inaczej pułkownikiem dziesiątego pułku? Przygotuj się, synku, a życzę ci szczęścia na twej drodze! Była dopiero druga, wyszedł więc i zapowiedział, że powróci niezadługo, aby wprowadzić mnie do pałacu. Boże, jak ten czas się wlókł, każda minuta wydawała się wiecznością. Łaziłem po pokoju, jak tygrys w klatce, wzburzony, zdenerwowany i czyniłem najrozmaitsze przypuszczenia co do żądania cesarza, czego on ode mnie chciał? Może słyszał o armatach, które wzięliśmy pod Austerlitz? Ale nie! Od tego czasu minęły już dwa lata, a prócz tego było tylu żołnierzy, którzy dokonali tego samego. A może chciał mnie wynagrodzić za mój pojedynek z adjutantem cara rosyjskiego? Nagle zacząłem się trząść jak we febrze, przypomniało mi się bowiem kilka drobnych figlów i awanturek, o których może słyszał, a które może mu się nie podobały. Wtem przypomniały mi się słowa Lasalle‘a: — „Skoro mu potrzeba pomocy jakiegoś zabijaki...“ Uspokoiłem się. Jasnem przecież było, iż skoro mój pułkownik miał przynajmniej jakie takie pojęcie o związku rzeczy, to z pewnością nie byłby tak okrutny, aby mi życzyć szczęścia wtedy, gdy mi coś złego groziło. Na tę myśl serce mi zaczęło rosnąć w piersi, jak ciasto na dobrych drożdżach. Siadłem i napisałem list do matki, że cesarz przysłał po mnie, aby wysłuchać mej rady w bardzo poważnej sprawie. Matka moja była zawsze zdania, iż nasz cesarz jest nadzwyczajnie rozsądnym człowiekiem — jakże więc wiadomość moja utwierdzić ją musiała w tej wierze! O wpół do czwartej usłyszałem chrzęst pałasza na schodach; to nadchodził Lasalle. Zaraz otworzyły się drzwi. Pułkownikowi towarzyszył jakiś kulas w czarnym ubiorze, w białym krawacie i białych mankietach. My wojskowi nie wielu znaliśmy cywilów, ale — do djabła! — to był jeden z tych, którego każdy znać musiał! Jedno spojrzenie na te błyszczące oczy, na komicznie zadarty nos i proste, silnie zaciśnięte usta — wskazywały mi, iż miałem jedynego przed sobą we Francji człowieka, z którym nawet sam cesarz liczyć się musiał... Był to pan de Talleyrand! Lasalle wymienił moje nazwisko. Odsalutowałem, a tymczasem dyplomata mierzył mnie swym bystrym wzrokiem od stóp do głów. — Czy pan już powiedział porucznikowi, dlaczego cesarz wzywa go do siebie? — zapytał swym piskliwym głosem pułkownika. Oczy moje błądziły od jednego do drugiego z tych dwóch gości, a musiałem mimowoli stwierdzić między nimi szalone przeciwieństwo. Tutaj czarno ubrany dyplomata, który siadł bez szelestu, tam piękny, wysoki, w niebieskim uniformie huzar, który zajął miejsce naprzeciw niego, podpierając się jedną ręką w bok, a drugą opierając na rękojeści pałasza. Lasalle zwrócił się do mnie: — Sprawa tak się przedstawia — rzekł swym zwykłym, szorstkim tonem. — Gdy dziś rano byłem u cesarza, oddano mu jakiś list. Zaledwie go otworzył, skoczył tak przerażony, iż papier wypadł mu z rąk na podłogę. Pochyliłem się i podałem mu go. Cesarz patrzył jednak przed siebie tak martwo, jakby zobaczył jakiegoś upiora. — „Bracia z Ajaccio!“ — mruczał — „Bracia z Ajaccio!“ Co to miało oznaczać, tego naturalnie nie wiedziałem, gdyż co może człowiek rozumieć po włosku, skoro we Włoszech był tylko na dwóch wyprawach. Wydawało mi się, iż cesarz stracił zmysły i pan byłbyś zapewne tego samego zdania, panie Talleyrand, gdybyś pan był widział błysk jego oczu. Przeczytał list i siedział potem prawie pół godziny bez ruchu. — A pan? — badał Talleyrand. — Tak, ja... stałem przy tem i nie wiedziałem także, co mi począć wypada. Nagle zdało mi się, iż odzyskuje panowanie nad sobą. — Lasalle, — odezwał się do mnie — masz pan zapewne kilku dzielnych oficerów w swoim pułku? — Wszyscy są takimi, sire — odparłem. — No, a gdyby chodziło o wybranie jednego, któremu w zupełności zaufać można, a który nie zastanawia się zbyt długo — rozumiesz pan przecie, Lasalle! — kogobyś pan polecił? Spostrzegłem, iż potrzeba mu było kogoś, któryby nie zanadto był ciekawy co do istoty jego zamiarów. — Mam jednego, który składa się tylko z ostróg i wąsów — raportowałem — jednego, którego myśli nie sięgają poza konia i pałasz. — To mój człowiek! — zawołał cesarz. — Sprowadź mi go pan o czwartej. — I tak, synku, przyszedłem wprost do ciebie. Postaraj się o to, abyś dziesiątemu pułkowi nie przyniósł wstydu! Nie mogę coprawda twierdzić, aby mi pochlebiały powody, które skłoniły pułkownika do wybrania mnie, a musiała to potwierdzić i moja mina, gdyż pułkownik wybuchnął szalonym śmiechem, a nawet Talleyrand roześmiał się sucho, zanim się zwrócił do mnie ze słowami: — Pozwól pan, iż udzielę mu przedtem jeszcze dobrej rady, mój kochany! Okręt pański wypływa na bardzo niebezpieczne wody i mógłbyś pan znaleźć gorszego pilota, niż ja nim jestem. Żaden z was nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia, co to wszystko ma znaczyć, a jednak, między nami mówiąc, jest rzeczą wielkiej doniosłości, abyśmy — my, którzy kierujemy losami Francji — wiedzieli o wszystkiem, co się dzieje. Rozumiesz pan, co mówię, panie Gerard? Nie miałem coprawda najmniejszego pojęcia, do czego on zmierza, ale skłoniłem się i starałem się przybrać minę taką, jakoby wszystko dla mnie było jasnem. — Postępuj pan zatem możliwie najostrożniej i milcz pan wobec każdego — mówił dalej. — My dwaj nie będziemy się nigdzie z panem publicznie pokazywali ale będziemy oczekiwali pana tutaj i udzielimy panu rady, gdy nas objaśnisz, jaka była rozmowa pańska z cesarzem i czego on od pana żąda. A teraz zbieraj się pan, gdyż cesarz nie przebacza nigdy niepunktualności. Wybrałem się więc piechotą do pałacu, oddalonego może o sto kroków. W przedpokoju natknąłem się na Duroca. Poczciwy chłopiec biegał tu i tam pośród tłumu czekających, miał przecież dziś na sobie uniform — szkarłat ze złotem! Właśnie objaśniał przedtem pana de Caulancourt, iż wszyscy zgromadzeni tutaj to książęta, z których jedni mają nadzieję uzyskania korony, innych zaś dręczy obawa, iż w najbliższej pół godzinie mogą się stać żebrakami. Skoro tylko Duroc usłyszał moje nazwisko, kazał mi wejść i stanąłem oko w oko z cesarzem. Naturalnie widywałem już nieraz tego wielkiego człowieka w polu, ale nigdy tak blisko, jak teraz. Jak wyglądał? No, jak mały, blady człowieczek, o pięknem czole i dość dobrze wykształconych łydkach, które występowały bardzo wyraziście wobec wąskich, białych spodni do kolan i białych pończoch. Ale oczy każdego, nawet cudzoziemca, musiał uderzać ten wzrok. Niekiedy nabierał tak surowego wyrazu, że i w najodważniejszym grenadjerze serce zamierało ze strachu. Opowiadają przecież, iż nawet Anguereau, który zresztą nie wiedział, co to strach, drżał przed wzrokiem Napoleona i to wtedy jeszcze, gdy cesarz był mało, albo prawie wcale nieznanym żołnierzem. Na mnie spojrzał bardzo przyjaźnie i skinął na mnie, abym pozostał przy drzwiach. Dyktował właśnie coś de Menevalowi, a ten co chwila spoglądał na cesarza z wytężoną uwagą. — Dosyć, możesz pan już iść — rzekł nagle cesarz. Sekretarz wyszedł z pokoju, a cesarz z założonemi na plecach rękami podszedł do mnie i zaczął mi się w milczeniu przypatrywać. Jestem najsilniej przekonany, iż wygląd mój musiał mu się podobać, gdyż aczkolwiek sam był małym, niepozornym człowiekiem, to przecież otaczał się chętnie rosłymi i tęgimi oficerami. Stałem przed nim wyciągnięty jak struna i spoglądałem mu prosto w oczy; jedną ręką salutowałem, drugą trzymałem na pałaszu. — No, panie Gerard — rzekł nareszcie i wskazującym palcem zaczął pukać po złotym szamerunku mego munduru — słyszę, iż jesteś dzielnym oficerem, pański pułkownik chwalił pana Zastanawiałem się nad rozsądną odpowiedzią. Ponieważ jednak nic więcej nie chciało mi przyjść do głowy, jak uwaga Lasalle‘a, iż składam się tylko z wąsów i ostróg, wołałem milczeć. Cesarz przyglądał mi się przez chwilę w oczekiwaniu czegoś, ponieważ jednak nie było odpowiedzi, zaczął mówić dalej: — Zdaje mi się, iż jesteś człowiekiem, którego mi potrzeba. Na rozsądnych i dzielnych ludziach wcale mi zbywa... Urwał nagle. Nie mogłem nawet przypuszczać, co chciał powiedzieć, to też zadowolniłem się tylko zapewnieniem cesarza, iż może na mnie liczyć. — Jak słyszę, jesteś dobrym szermierzem? — Tak, trochę, sire. — Czy to ciebie wybrano, abyś walczył z przodownikami huzarów pod Chambarant. — Moi towarzysze zrobili mi wtedy ten zaszczyt, sire — odparłem. — A w celu wyćwiczenia się wyzwałeś w tygodniach przed pojedynkiem sześciu fechtmistrzów? — Miałem sposobność mieć w siedmiu dniach tyleż pojedynków, sire. — Wyszedłeś cało? — Fechtmistrz lekkiej piechoty z 23-go pułku trzepnął mnie lekko po lewym łokciu, sire. — Ale dość o tych dzieciństwach, młodzieńcze — zaczął nagle cesarz w jednym z tych aż nadto dobrze znanych wybuchów gniewu. — Czy ty sądzisz, iż stawiam weteranów na te stanowiska, abyś mógł na nich pokazywać swoje sztuczki? Jakże mogę prowadzić wojnę z Europą, skoro moi właśni żołnierze zwracają ostrza pałaszy sami przeciwko sobie? Jeszcze jeden pojedynek taki, a zgniotę cię w mych palcach! Widziałem, jak jego mała biała ręka przy tych słowach, mówionych z sykiem i groźnie, tańczyła przed moim nosem. A wierzcie mi lub nie, panowie, przeszły po mnie ciarki. O ileż chętniej wołałbym się był w tej chwili znajdować w najgorętszej bitwie, niż tutaj! Przystąpił do stołu, połknął filiżankę kawy, a gdy się do mnie znowu zwrócił, zniknął już wszelki ślad poprzedniej burzy. — Potrzeba mi twych usług, poruczniku Gerard! Potrzeba mi dobrego pałasza w mej obronie, a mam swoje powody ku temu, iż wybieram twój. Co dzisiaj między nami zajdzie, o tem — przynajmniej dopóki żyję — nie powinien się dowiedzieć nikt. Żądam zatem milczenia! Przypomniałem sobie Lasalle‘a i Talleyranda, ale złożyłem przyrzeczenie. — Po drugie wypraszam sobie wszystkie rady i przypuszczenia z twej strony. Masz robić tylko to, co ci każę. Skłoniłem się. — Potrzeba mi twego pałasza, ale nie twej głowy. Myślenie jest moją rzeczą, zrozumiano? — Tak, sire. — Znasz aleję kanclerską w lesie? — Znam. — I ten wielki świerk, od którego we wtorek rozpoczęło się polowanie? Jakżebym jego nie miał znać! Trzy razy w tym samym tygodniu miałem tam małą schadzkę! Ale skłoniłem się tylko i milczałem. — Dobrze, dziś wieczorem o dziesiątej spotkasz się tam ze mną. Nie dziwiłem się już niczemu. Tak, gdyby mi był w tej chwili kazał usiąść na tronie cesarskim, zgodziłbym się był na to z największą chęcią. — Stamtąd pójdziemy razem do lasu — mówił dalej. — Zabierz ze sobą pałasz, a pistolety zostaw w domu. Będziemy obydwaj milczeli. Nie przemówisz do mnie ani słowa i ja się do ciebie odzywać nie będę. Rozumiesz? — Rozumiem, sire. — Po chwili zobaczymy jednego, a może dwóch mężczyzn pod drzewem i podejdziemy ku nim. Gdy ci dam znak, abyś mnie bronił, wyciągniesz pałasz, gdy jednakowoż będę rozmawiał z tymi ludźmi, będziesz się zachowywał spokojnie. Gdyby przyszło do walki, postarasz się o to, aby ani jeden ani drugi nie uszedł; ja ci sam pomogę. — Sire — odezwałem się — dwóch nie jest za wiele dla mego pałasza; ale czy nie byłoby lepiej, abym sprowadził z sobą kolegę, byś wasza cesarska mość nie miał potrzeby sam walczyć? — Ta, ta, ta, — rzekł. — Sam byłem wpierw żołnierzem, niż zostałem cesarzem. Czy sądzisz, że żołnierz przy armacie nie posiada tak samo pałasza, jak huzar? Ale rozkazałem ci przecież, abyś swoje mądre rady schował dla siebie. Zrób, jak ci rozkazałem. Skoro tylko pałasze ukażą się z pochwy, nie powinien ujść żaden z tych ludzi. — Nie ujdą, sire. — Dobrze. Nie mam ci więcej nic do rozkazania. Możesz iść. Zrobiłem zwrot, ale nagle strzeliła mi nowa myśl do głowy. — Sire, ja myślę... Skoczył do mnie, jak dzikie zwierzę. Zdawało mi się, że mnie uderzy. — Myślę! Myślę! — wrzeszczał. — Czyż ty sądzisz, iż wybrałem cię dlatego, ponieważ umiesz myśleć? Niech jeszcze raz tego nie usłyszę. Ty, jedyny człowiek, który... Ale dość tego. O dziesiątej przy świerku. Klnę się na Boga, iż byłem bardzo zadowolony, wydostawszy się z pokoju. Na dobrym koniu czuję się na miejscu. Gdy jest mowa o zielonej lub suchej paszy, o jęczmieniu, owsie lub życie, albo gdy szwadron ma być wyprowadzony w pole, nikt mnie czegoś nowego nie nauczy. Gdy jednakowoż spotkam szambelana lub ochmistrza dworu, albo też mam stawać przed cesarzem i widzę, że dają mi znaki wtedy, gdy inni ludzie mówią, wówczas tak mi jest, jak damskiemu koniowi, zaprzęgniętemu do wozu z ciężarem. Jestem tylko rycerzem, ale nie dworakiem. Jak już powiedziałem, byłem bardzo zadowolony, wydostawszy się na świeże powietrze, a do mej kwatery biegłem tak szybko, jak student, który się wymknął swemu nauczycielowi. Zaledwie otworzyłem drzwi, wzrok mój padł na parę długich, niebieskich nóg w huzarskich butach i na parę małych, czarnych w pończochach i pantofelkach ze sprzączkami. Obydwaj skoczyli do mnie. — No i co to było? — zawołali obydwaj razem. — Nic — odpowiedziałem. — Nie rozmawiałeś pan z cesarzem. — Rozmawiałem. — Co powiedział? — Panie de Talleyrand, żałuję mocno, ale muszę panu powiedzieć, iż o tem pary puścić mi z ust nie wolno. — Ba, kochany poruczniku — rzekł z pochlebstwem i zbliżył się do mnie — jesteśmy przecież przyjaciółmi. Co mi pan powierzysz, nie wyjdzie poza te cztery ściany, a prócz tego cesarz nie mnie miał na myśli, odbierając od pana przyrzeczenie milczenia. — No, panie de Talleyrand — odparłem — pałac jest stąd niedaleko, może się pan tam uda i przyniesie mi na piśmie potwierdzenie cesarza, że moje przyrzeczenie nie dotyczy wcale pańskiej osoby, a wtedy z całą przyjemnością powtórzę panu każde słowo mej rozmowy z cesarzem. Wtedy stary lis zaczął mi pokazywać zęby. — Pan Gerard wydaje się być trochę napuszonym, ale trzeba to złożyć na karb jego młodości. Gdy będziesz pan o kilka lat starszy, mój przyjacielu, uznasz pan sam, iż nie bardzo przystoi młodemu oficerowi, aby dawał takie odpowiedzi. Na tę uwagę nie odpowiedziałem nic, ale na szczęście przyszedł mi z pomocą Lasalle w swój zwykły szorstki sposób. — Porucznik Gerard ma słuszność — odezwał się. — Gdybym był wiedział, że dał słowo, nie byłbym się wcale pytał. Sam pan wiesz, panie de Talleyrand, że śmiałbyś się w kułak, gdyby panu powiedział wszystko, a jego samego usunąłbyś pan potem nabok, jak próżną butelkę od burgunda. A słowo moje na to, iż w dziesiątym pułku nie byłoby miejsca dla tego, któryby zdradził tajemnicę cesarza. Świadomość, iż miałem po mej stronie pułkownika, rozgoryczyła dyplomatę jeszcze więcej, to też odparł zimno: — Powiedziano mi, panie pułkowniku, iż pańskie zdanie w sprawach wojskowych, jest bardzo cenne, a ja nie omieszkam przy sposobności poinformować się o tem. Obecnie chodzi tu jednak o dyplomację, a przyznasz pan sam, iż na tym punkcie posiadam swoje własne zapatrywania. Dopóki dobro Francji i bezpieczeństwo osoby cesarza oddane są mej pieczy, będę się starał wszelkiemi siłami, które mam do rozporządzenia, odpowiedzieć godnie zadaniu, nawet wtedy, gdybym musiał działać wbrew życzeniu cesarza. Mam zaszczyt pożegnać pana, panie pułkowniku Lasalle! Jeszcze jedno zjadliwe spojrzenie w moją stronę, a potem odwrócił się i wymaszerował drobnym, szybkim, a cichym krokiem. Mina Lasalle‘a wskazywała wyraźnie, że nie był mu wcale przyjemny ów wrogi nastrój, w którym oddalił się potężny minister. Wyrzucił z siebie kilka dosadnych przekleństw, chwycił czapkę i pałasz i popędził po schodach nadół. Gdy przystąpiłem do okna, ujrzałem, jak wysoki człowiek w niebieskim mundurze i mały człowiek w niebieskim ubraniu kroczyli obok siebie wzdłuż ulicy... Talleyrand szedł sztywny, jakby kij połknął, a Lasalle coś żywo przemawiał do niego, jakby go chciał przepraszać. Cesarz zabronił mi jednak myśleć. Chwyciłem więc talje kart i starałem się ułożyć sobie partję „écarté“, Nie szło mi jakoś, rzuciłem więc karty pod stół. Wyciągnąłem następnie pałasz i ćwiczyłem, aż mnie ramię bolało — umysł mój pracował, a pracował, czy chciałem, czy nie. O godzinie dziesiątej miałem się spotkać w lesie z cesarzem i wprawdzie z samym tylko — jaka jednak straszna odpowiedzialność na mnie spoczęła. Zadrżałem. Ileż to razy zaglądałem już śmierci w oczy na polu bitwy, ale nigdy przedtem nie wiedziałem, co to znaczy prawdziwy strach! Mimo tego nie zwiesiłem głowy; postanowiłem wytężyć wszystkie moje siły, jak przystało na dzielnego człowieka, a przedewszystkiem wykonać rozkaz cesarza z największą punktualnością. A jeżeli się wszystko uda dziś wieczorem, czy to nie będzie początek mego szczęścia? Nareszcie nadeszła godzina wyruszenia w drogę. Narzuciłem na siebie płaszcz, gdyż nie mogłem wiedzieć, jak długo potrwa ten nocny pobyt w lesie. Zamiast ciężkich butów kawaleryjskich, wziąłem lżejsze trzewiki i kamasze. Tak wyekwipowany wymknąłem się z kwatery i popędziłem do lasu. Godziny zastanawiania się minęły, nastała chwila czynu; na sercu zrobiło mi się lżej. Droga prowadziła obok baraków strzelców i szeregu kawiarń, w których o tej porze roiło się od wszelkiego rodzaju mundurów. Przechodząc, zauważyłem także kilku z mojego pułku, którzy popijali spokojnie wino i palili cygara. Jeden z nich zauważył mnie przy blasku lampy, powstał i zawołał na mnie. Udałem jednak, iż go nie słyszę, a on wyrzucił z siebie przekleństwo i powrócił do swej butelki. Do lasu Fontainebleau można się dostać bardzo prędko, gdyż drzewa jego podobnie jak tyraljerzy przed armją, dochodzą do ulic miasta. Skręciłem na ścieżkę, prowadzącą do skraju lasu i pobiegłem szybko do starego świerka. Jak już powiedziałem, znałem to miejsce z innych powodów, a dziękowałem tylko przypadkowi, iż Leonja nie czekała tu dziś na mnie. Biedne dziecko umarłoby ze strachu, gdyby zobaczyło cesarza, a ten... może byłby dla niej brutalny, albo też — a to byłoby gorsze — zanadto uprzejmy. Jasny blask księżyca przedzierał się przez drzewa i świecił prawie światłem dnia, a gdy podszedłem bliżej, zauważyłem, iż nie byłem pierwszy na miejscu. Z rękami założonemi wtył i z lekko spuszczoną głową przechadzał się cesarz tam i zpowrotem. Miał na sobie obszerny, szary płaszcz i wielki kaptur. Podczas naszej wyprawy do Polski widywałem go często w tym ubiorze, a mówiono, iż dla tego tak chętnie go nosi, ponieważ trudno go w nim poznać, gdy wieczorem, czy to w polu, czy w Paryżu wychodzi, aby podsłuchiwać rozmowy posterunków przy ogniach obozowych lub w szynkowniach. Sądziłem początkowo, iż się spóźniłem i obawiałem się już gniewu cesarza; ale gdy doszedłem do niego, wielki zegar wieżowy w Fontainebleau wybijał właśnie dziesiątą; przekonałem się, że on przyszedł za wcześnie, a nie ja za późno. Pomny jego rozkazu, abym nic nie mówił, stanąłem na cztery kroki przed nim, trzasnąłem ostrogami, chwyciłem pałasz i salutowałem. Spojrzał tylko na mnie, potem odwrócił się w milczeniu i poszedł wolnym krokiem w las, ja zaś postępowałem za nim w oddaleniu czterech kroków. Ponieważ wydawało mi się, iż kilka razy obejrzał się z trwogą dokoła, uczyniłem to samo. Aczkolwiek mam bystre oczy, nie zauważyłem nic więcej, jak tylko wielkie czarne cienie drzew. Ale słuch mój jest równie bystry, jak i mój wzrok; usłyszałem kilka razy jakby trzask gałęzi. Ale sami panowie wiecie, jakie różne szmery można słyszeć w lesie nocną porą, a trudno oznaczyć, skąd one pochodzą. Uszliśmy już spory kawałek drogi w lesie, a ja znałem już cel naszej wędrówki, zanim jeszcze doszliśmy do niego. W środku polanki stoi olbrzymie, stare drzewo, zwane „bukiem opata“. O niem krąży tyle strasznych wieści wśród ludu, że niejeden dzielny żołnierz niechętnie tylko stałby tam na warcie. Mnie jednakowoż głupstwa te tyle obchodziły, co samego cesarza. Poszliśmy przez polankę i wprost do pnia. Gdy zbliżyliśmy się, spostrzegłem stojących tam dwóch mężczyzn. Z początku stali trochę za pniem, jakby się chcieli ukrywać, później jednak wyszli z cienia i szli naprzeciw nas. Cesarz obejrzał się za mną i poszedł jeszcze wolniej naprzód, tak, iż zbliżyłem się więcej do niego. Uwierzycie mi zapewne, panowie, iż ręka moja spoczęła silniej na pałaszu, a dwóch tych mężczyzn nie straciłem ani na chwilę z oczu. Jeden z nich był nadzwyczaj silny i wysoki, podczas gdy drugi miał zaledwie średni wzrost, ale szedł szybko i pewnie. Obydwaj mieli na sobie czarne płaszcze, narzucone tylko na ramiona i zwieszające się z jednego boku — podobnie, jak je noszą dragoni Murata. Na głowach mieli takie same czarne czapki, które potem widziałem w Hiszpanji, a aczkolwiek twarze ich były wskutek tego ocienione, widziałem przecież dokładnie ich błyszczące oczy. Zaprawdę, był to widok, który mógł przerazić nocnego gościa przy „buku opata“, te dwie ciemne postacie, które miały jasny księżyc poza sobą, a swe długie cienie przed sobą; szły ku nam jakimś lisim krokiem. Widzę jeszcze w duchu te dwa białe trójkąty, które rysowało światło księżyca między ich nogami a ich cieniami. Cesarz stanął, a ci dwaj uczynili to samo na kilka kroków przed nami. Ja sam stanąłem tuż przy boku cesarza, tak, iż wszyscy czterej staliśmy naprzeciw siebie. Nikt nie przemówił ani słowa. Uwagę moją skupiłem zwłaszcza na wyższym z nich, gdyż stał najbliżej mnie, a gdy tak na niego patrzyłem, zauważyłem, iż trząsł się prawie ze strachu. Dyszał lekko, jak po wysiłku. Nagle dał jeden z nich sygnał — krótki, syczący ton — olbrzym pochylił plecy i zgiął kolana, jak do skoku, ale uprzedziłem go: jednym susem stanąłem z pałaszem w ręku przed nim. W tej chwili mały przebiegł obok mnie i swą długą szpadę wpakował w pierś cesarza. Boże, co za zgroza! Cud prawdziwy, iż nie padłem na ziemię. Jak przez sen widziałem, iż szary płaszcz kręci się dokoła, i spostrzegłem trzy cale czerwonej stali, wysterczającej między ramionami. Ranny — konając, padł na ziemię, a morderca, który nie wyciągnął broni z rany, wzniósł w górę oba ramiona i zawył prawie z radości. Ja zaś z taką wściekłością wpakowałem mój pałasz w serce jego wspólnika, że cofnął się o sześć kroków wtył, zanim padł i ja dymiący jeszcze pałasz mogłem wyciągnąć z jego rany. Teraz zwróciłem się do jego towarzysza z takiem łaknieniem krwi, jakiego nigdy przedtem ani potem nie doznawałem. Gdy rzuciłem się ku niemu, widziałem, jak przed memi oczyma błysnął sztylet, jak przecinał powietrze, a potem ramię zadało mi cios w łopatkę. Ścisnąłem silniej pałasz w ręku, a zbrodniarz tymczasem zaczął uciekać i pędził, jak ścigana zwierzyna w wielkich skokach przez polankę. Nie, nie powinien był mi uciec! Wiedziałem przecież, iż mordercza stal łotra dokonała swego dzieła; mimo mej młodości wiedziałem doskonale, jak wygląda cios śmiertelny! Tylko na chwilę pozwoliłem sobie, aby w głębokiej boleści uścisnąć rękę cesarza. — Sire! Sire! — zawołałem w śmiertelnym strachu, a gdy nie było odpowiedzi, gdy nic się nie poruszyło, wiedziałem, iż wszystko się skończyło. Skoczyłem, jak opętany, zrzuciłem płaszcz i poskoczyłem co sił za mordercą. Jakże byłem zadowolony, iż pomyślałem o tem, bym przybył do lasu w trzewikach i kamaszach, jakże szybko pędziłem teraz bez ciężkiego płaszcza! Nędznikowi przede mną nie udało się widocznie zrzucić swego płaszcza, albo może w swym strachu nie pomyślał o tem? Tej okoliczności mogłem tylko być wdzięczny, gdyż każdy krok zbliżał mnie do niego. Czy stracił rozum, czy co, dość, że nie przyszło mu na myśl ukryć się w ciemnej części lasu, lecz pędził od polanki do polanki, aż wreszcie wydostał się na puste pole nad kamieniołomem. Teraz należał już do mnie i nie mógł mi się wymknąć. Pędził wprawdzie jeszcze dobrze — pędził, jak tchórz, który się obawia o swoje życie, podczas gdy ja pędziłem, jak furja wściekła, która się przypięła do pięt zbrodniarza. Z każdą sekundą zbliżałem się do niego. Słyszałem już świst jego oddechu i spostrzegłem jak się chwieje i potyka. Wtem otworzyła się przed nim nagle przepaść wielkiego kamieniołomu. Spojrzał na mnie przez ranię i wydał rozpaczliwy okrzyk. W tej chwili zniknął mi z oczu. Tak, zniknął zupełnie! Rzuciłem się w to miejsce i spojrzałem w dół, w tę czarną przepaść. Sądziłem, iż rzucił się w dół, ale mych uszu doszedł lekki szmer z dołu. Był to jego oddech i ten mi zdradził, gdzie się znajdowała moja zwierzyna. Ukrył się w chacie, w której robotnicy składali swoje narzędzia, a ta znajdowała się na małej platformie, tuż pod brzegiem przepaści. Być może, iż ten osioł myślał, że nie będę miał odwagi ścigania go dalej w ciemności, ale nie znał jeszcze Stefana Gerarda! Jednym skokiem znalazłem się na platformie, drugim w chacie i wpadłem do kąta, skąd dochodziło mnie dyszenie mordercy. Rzuciłem się na niego. Bronił się, jak dziki kot, ale co zdziałać mógł swą krótką bronią? Z każdą chwilą ciosy jego stawały się coraz słabsze aż wreszcie sztylet jego padł z brzękiem na ziemię. Gdy oddech jego ustał, powstałem, wyszedłem na powietrze i wydrapałem się w górę na pole. Trzymając goły pałasz w ręku, szedłem bez celu, nie widząc prawie, co się w ostatniej godzinie stało. Wreszcie rozejrzałem się dokoła i spostrzegłem woddali ten stary pień, do którego przywiązane będzie najstraszniejsze wspomnienie mego życia. Siadłem na zwalonem drzewie, położyłem pałasz na kolanach, oparłem głowę na dłoniach i starałem się wyjaśnić sobie moje położenie. Cesarz oddał się w moją opiekę i teraz nie żył. To była jedyna myśl, która mi tańczyła w głowie, wypierając wszystkie inne. Wykonałem coprawda wszystkie jego rozkazy, gdy jeszcze żył, pomściłem go gdy już nie żył — ale co to wszystko mogło pomóc? W oczach świata nie byłem przecież niewinnym, można mnie było uważać za mordercę! Jakie dowody, jakich świadków miałem na swoją obronę? Czyż nie mogłem być wspólnikiem tych łotrów? Tak, tak, byłem zniesławiony na zawsze, byłem najnędzniejszą, najwięcej pogardy godną kreaturą w całej Francji! To był zatem koniec mych ambitnych planów, nadziei mej matki! Roześmiałem się gorzko. I co teraz? Czy miałem iść do Fontainebleau, zaalarmować zamek i donieść, że cesarz w oddaleniu kilku kroków ode mnie został zamordowany? Nie, nie, tylko nie to! Dla człowieka honoru, którego los tak okrutnie dotknął, pozostawała jedna tylko droga. Chciałem się nadziać na mój zhańbiony pałasz i w ten sposób podzielić los cesarza, ponieważ nie mogłem go od niego odwrócić. Powstałem zdecydowany, aby wykonać mój plan, gdy wzrok mój padł na coś, co pozbawiło mnie mowy i oddechu: cesarz stał przede mną! Tak, stał w oddaleniu może dwudziestu kroków ode mnie a światło księżyca padało na jego zimną, bladą twarz. Miał na sobie szary płaszcz, ale kaptur odrzucony był wtył, zprzodu widać było zielony mundur i białe spodnie. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, iż to był on. Stał w swej zwykłej postawie: ręce założone wtył, głowa cokolwiek spuszczona na piersi. — No — rzekł surowym i ostrym tonem — co mi masz do powiedzenia? Zdaje mi się, iż gdyby był jeszcze minutę stał w milczeniu, straciłbym zmysły. Krótki jego rozkaz przyprowadził mnie jednak szybko do przytomności i powiedziałem sobie: — Cesarz stoi przed tobą, jazda, odpowiadaj! Wyprężyłem się jak struna i salutowałem. — Jak widzę, zabiłeś jednego — rzekł, wskazując głową w stronę buku. — Tak, sire. — A drugi uciekł? — Nie, sire, i jego zabiłem. — Co? Czy dobrze słyszę? Zabiłeś obu? Zbliżył się do mnie i z uśmiechem pokazał w świetle księżyca swe białe zęby. Odpowiedziałem mu: — Jeden leży tam, sire, a drugi w chacie robotników w kamieniołomie. — Skończyło się zatem z braćmi w Ajaccio! — zawołał, a po chwili dodał, jakby mówił sam do siebie: — Cień ten już na zawsze przestał mnie ścigać! Pochylił się ku mnie i kładąc mi rękę na ramieniu, rzekł: — To było dzielnie z twej strony, mój przyjacielu. Przyniosłeś zaszczyt swej sławie! Teraz dopiero, gdy poczułem jego małą żylastą rękę na mojem ramieniu, nabrałem przekonania, że przede mną stoi cesarz sam, a nie jego duch. Przeczuł widocznie, co za myśli plączą mi się po głowie, gdyż na twarzy jego zawitał znowu uśmiech. — Nie, nie, mój Gerardzie, nie jestem upiorem. Nie widziałeś, kogo zabito. Chodź ze mną! Odwrócił się i podszedł do buku. Leżały tam jeszcze martwe ciała, a obok nich stało dwóch mężczyzn. Gdy się zbliżyliśmy, poznałem po turbanach mameluków Rustana i Mustafę, służących cesarza. Napoleon pochylił się nad postacią w szarym płaszczu, odsunął kaptur, który zasłaniał twarz i oto... ukazała się twarz wcale do cesarskiej niepodobna. — Widzisz tutaj wiernego sługę, który poświęcił życie swe, za życie swego pana — rzekł cesarz. — Przyznasz sam, iż jest podobny do mnie z postaci i postawy. Teraz radość z powodu rozwiązania zagadki pozbawiła mnie prawie zmysłów, a miałem wielką ochotę ująć cesarza w ramiona i uścisnąć go serdecznie. Widocznie odgadł mój zamiar, gdyż cofnął się krok wstecz i zapytał: — Jesteś ranny? — Nie, sire, ale z rozpaczy byłbym prawie... — Ta, ta, ta, — przerwał mi — trzymałeś się dzielnie, ale mogłeś być trochę ostrożniejszym; patrzyłem na wszystko. — Na wszystko? — Czyż nie słyszałeś, jak szedłem za tobą w lesie? Od chwili, w której wyszedłeś z kwatery aż do chwili śmierci pana de Goudin, nie spuściłem cię ani na chwilę z oka. Pseudo-cesarz szedł przed tobą, a prawdziwy za tobą. Teraz chodź, odprowadź mnie do zamku. Wydał Mamelukom cichy rozkaz, ci odsalutowali w milczeniu i pozostali na miejscu. A ja — ja poszedłem z cesarzem, a serce mało mi nie pękło z dumy. Zaprawdę, trzymałem się zawsze znakomicie, jak przystoi na huzara, a nawet sam Lasalle nie mógłby lepiej maszerować, jak ja tej nocy. Kto miał prawo pobrzękiwać ostrogami i pałaszem, jeżeli nie ja — ja, Stefan Gerard, zaufany cesarza, najdzielniejszy rycerz z lekkiej kawalerji, człowiek, który zabił godzących na życie cesarza? Cesarz zauważył moje zachowanie się i odwrócił się szybko do mnie z błyszczącemi zimno oczyma: — Czy masz się tak zachowywać, skoro otrzymałeś poufne polecenie? Czy sądzisz, iż w ten sposób przekonasz swych towarzyszów broni, że nie zaszło nic nadzwyczajnego? Daj pokój tym głupstwom, gdyż inaczej wyślę cię do kopalń, gdzie znajdziesz cięższą robotę, więcej szare pióra. To już był taki zwyczaj cesarza. Skoro tylko sądził, iż jest komuś zobowiązany, korzystał z pierwszej lepszej sposobności, aby mu wyjaśnić jego i swoje stanowisko. Salutowałem w milczeniu, ale muszę wam się przyznać, panowie, iż czułem się tem dotknięty. Gdy przybyliśmy do pałacu, weszliśmy przez boczne drzwi i dostaliśmy się do prywatnych apartamentów cesarza. Na schodach stało kilku grenadierów, a wierzajcie mi, iż zrobili wielkie oczy, spostrzegłszy, iż młody porucznik huzarów idzie o północy z cesarzem do jego gabinetu. Jak po południu, stanąłem przy drzwiach, a cesarz siadł na fotelu i milczał długo, że aż mi się zdawało, iż zapomniał o mej obecności. Pozwoliłem sobie nareszcie zakaszlać lekko, aby mu przypomnieć, iż jestem. — Aha, Gerard — rzekł — chciałbyś pewnie chętnie wiedzieć, co to wszystko ma znaczyć? — Jeżeli wasza cesarska mość uważa za stosowne objaśnić mnie... — Ta, ta, ta, — odparł niecierpliwie — to są czcze frazesy. Tak czy tak zacząłbyś badać tę sprawę jak najprędzej; za dwa dni dowiedzieliby się o tem twoi towarzysze, za trzy całe Fontainebleau, za cztery cały Paryż. Jeżeli ci jednak dam wyjaśnienie, które zadowolni twoją ciekawość, to mogę się przynajmniej spodziewać, iż zatrzymasz to dla siebie. Cesarz nie znał mnie jeszcze, to też skłoniłem się tylko i milczałem. — Wszystko da się opowiedzieć w kilku słowach — zaczął szybko, przechadzając się po gabinecie. — Ci dwaj ludzie byli Korsykańczykami, z którymi poznałem się w czasach mej młodości. Należeliśmy do jednego i tego samego związku „braci z Ajaccio“, sięgającego jeszcze czasów Paolich. W związku tym panowały surowe przepisy i reguły, których bezkarnie przekroczyć nie było można. Po tych słowach rysy jego nabrały jakiegoś surowego wyrazu; wydawało się, że zrzucił w tej chwili z siebie skórę Francuza, że przede mną stał czystej krwi Korsykanin z jego silnemi namiętnościami i gorącem pragnieniem zemsty. Ożyło w nim wspomnienie jego lat młodocianych, i zatopiony w myślach przechadzał się małemi i szybkiemi krokami. Wreszcie jakiś zniecierpliwiony, gwałtowny ruch ręką, a duch jego powrócił do pałacu, do mnie. — Ustawy takiego towarzystwa — mówił dalej — mogą być bardzo dobre dla człowieka prywatnego, a w dawniejszych czasach nie było gorliwszego „brata“ nade mnie. Ale czasy się zmieniają, a nie byłoby ani dla mnie ani dla Francji pożytkiem, gdybym się jeszcze chciał tych ustaw trzymać. Chcieli mnie do tego zmusić i sami stali się przyczyną losu, który ich spotkał. Ci obydwaj ludzie, których widziałeś, to byli naczelnicy związku, przybyli z Korsyki, aby mnie zawezwać na wymienione przez nich miejsce. Zrozumiałem jednak znaczenie tego wezwania — kto tylko go usłuchał, ten już żywym nie wracał. Gdybym nie poszedł, wiedziałem, jakie nieszczęście się rozpęta. Sam jestem „bratem“ i znam ich działalność. Znowu ten ostry wyraz dokoła ust i zimny błysk jego oczu. — Widzisz więc, co za kłopot miałem. Co byłbyś począł w takich samych okolicznościach? — Byłbym zwołał huzarów dziesiątego pułku, sire — odparłem — patrole byłyby przeszukały cały las i złożyłyby tych dwóch łotrów do stóp waszej cesarskiej mości.. Uśmiechnął się i wstrząsnął głową. — Miałem swoje powody, aby ich nie kazać uwięzić. Język mordercy może być tak samo ostrą bronią, jak jego sztylet, a za wszelką cenę chciałem uniknąć rozgłosu. Dlatego rozkazałem ci, abyś nie brał ze sobą pistoletów. Moi Mamelucy zatrą wszelkie ślady tej sprawy i na tem się skończy. Rozważałem rozmaite plany, ale sądzę, iż wybrałem najlepszy. Gdybym był z Goudinem posłał więcej niż jednego człowieka do lasu, „bracia“ nie byliby wystąpili z ukrycia; ale dla jednego nie wyrzekli się swych szans i swego zamiaru. Ponieważ pułkownik Lasalle był przypadkowo obecny, gdy otrzymałem wezwanie, postanowiłem wysłać huzara. Wybrałem ciebie, ponieważ chciałem mieć człowieka, który umie robić pałaszem, a sam sprawy zbytnio badać nie będzie. Spodziewam się, iż pod tym względem nie przyniesiesz ujmy memu wyborowi, tak samo jak nie przyniosłeś swej odwadze i swej zręczności. — Sire — odparłem — będę milczał jak grób. — Dopóki ja żyję — mówił dalej — nie może ani jedno słówko o tej sprawie wypaść z twoich ust. — Sprawa ta zniknie z mojej pamięci, sire, jakby jej nigdy nie było. Przyrzekam, iż opuszczę gabinet waszej cesarskiej mości takim, jakim byłem, gdy tu przyszedłem o godzinie czwartej. — To się nie uda — rzekł cesarz z uśmiechem. — Wtedy byłeś porucznikiem. A teraz pozwól pan, panie kapitanie, iż pana pożegnam, życząc panu dobrej nocy. Bądź zdrów, kapitanie!